Gratitude
by Mayushii
Summary: Not important… Well, to someone like Tamaki it probably would have been trivial, but to Haruhi nothing could be more important. Male Haruhi's POV, takes place during the first episode. Oneshot, possible Tamaki/Haruhi.


Gratitude

by Mayushii

All copyright materials are property of their respective owners.

A/N: A genfic written because, well… I knew Haruhi was a girl from the beginning (my sister spoiled the surprise), but after looking at some pictures I couldn't help thinking she would have made a cute boy. Not that she isn't cute as a girl, of course, but…ah, why am I explaining? Just read the story and tell me what you think, kay?

* * *

"Gratitude"

Haruhi let Tamaki take his hand and lead him across the library. Water dripped onto the floor with tiny patters, and Haruhi cringed as some trickled down into his shoe. The small brunette host made a feeble attempt to shake the water out before Tamaki suddenly stopped.

"Here we are!" the blond host announced needlessly. Tamaki raised a hand and gracefully swept back the dressing room curtain, giving a sort of bow as he did so. "After you."

"Thanks," Haruhi muttered. He paused just inside of the room. "Um, Tamaki-sempai?"

"Yes?" Tamaki tipped his head, blinking inquisitively.

"I just wanted to say… Thank—" Haruhi twitched and shook his head quickly. The rich bastard probably wouldn't know what to do with a commoner's sincere gratitude anyway. "Nevermind, it's not important."

"Oh, well… All right," Tamaki said uncertainly. He quickly hid the hesitation with a charming smile and another tip of his head. "I'll go get you some towels, shall I?"

"Yes, please." Haruhi let the curtain fall, but he only turned toward the room when Tamaki's footsteps had faded. Taking another look into the bag with the spare uniform, Haruhi sighed and started loosening the buttons on the powder-blue blazer.

Not important… Well, to someone like Tamaki it probably would have been trivial, but to Haruhi nothing could be more important. _"I know Haruhi is not that kind of guy."_ Even if Tamaki had only been defending him for the sake of the Host Club's reputation, it had been nice to be supported like that. It was like having a friend, and Haruhi certainly could use some of those.

It was such a surprise, Haruhi thought as he loosened his tie. Tamaki was wealthy, but he wasn't what Haruhi had expected from an upperclassman. He was nice. Ridiculously overindulgent and patronizing, but nice—he had even helped fish Haruhi's things from the pond. Blushing, Haruhi remembered Tamaki's little coo when he had seen him cleaned up and in uniform. "_You're as pretty as a girl!" _It had been an odd choice of words considering Haruhi had never looked more like a boy before, but it had been good to hear all the same. After all, when was the last time anyone had noticed or cared how he looked…?

Tsk, that doesn't matter, Haruhi chided himself, shrugging his slim shoulders so the white dress shirt fell from them. What's inside a person should matter the most, not what they look like on the outside. But…maybe there _was _something special inside Tamaki Suoh…

"Haruhi!" Tamaki chirped, startling the living daylights out of Haruhi as he threw the curtain open. The blond host beamed and offered a large, fluffy white towel. "Here, dry yourself off with this."

"Oh, thank—" Haruhi cut himself off again, and Tamaki blinked in confusion before rallying gracefully. The blonde picked up the bag and pulled out the pale yellow uniform.

"You know, I don't think you'll look half bad in this…" Tamaki sounded thoughtful. Haruhi blushed and grabbed the dress.

"Please don't tease me, sempai," Haruhi mumbled. "And… Um, would you please leave?"

Tamaki blinked once more. "Oh! I'm sorry—you're shy. Of course. Forgive the intrusion, my little student." He went to leave, but paused at the curtain and glanced back at Haruhi with a grin. "But you know, a real man would never be so self-conscious about his body."

"Just get out!" Haruhi yelled.

"All right, all right… Silly commoners, far too prudish," Haruhi could hear Tamaki saying as he left.

Real men, bleh, Haruhi thought dismissively. I don't have to encourage your stupid stereotypes, Tamaki.

A minute later, when Haruhi opened the curtain again, the entire Host Club was waiting.

"Well, well," said Kyouya. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his elegant nose, smiling smugly. "Seems our King was quite right about you looking as pretty as a girl, Fujioka."

"Adorable," Hikaru and Kaoru agreed with a slightly teasing note.

"Right!" Honey said cheerfully. "And adorable is just what girls like, isn't it? I think Haruhi should wear that all the time! Right, Takashi?"

"Um?" Mori looked a bit startled to have attention focused on him. The tall, dark and often silent host glanced between Honey and Haruhi as if waiting for one of them to answer for him.

"Uh, no, I don't think so Honey-sempai," Haruhi rasped. "I'd really rather wear the boys' uniform. This dress is huge; I'll probably trip over the hem."

"Well, why not shorten it?" Haruhi yelped as Tamaki, who had somehow gotten behind him _again_, grabbed a little of the skirt and raised it up to the knee suggestively. "Yes, raising it a few inches should take care of the problem. There's nothing wrong with showing a little leg, is there? Ouch!"

Tamaki bent over double as Haruhi's elbow connected with his stomach.

"No thank you," Haruhi said loudly. "Don't bother cutting up a perfectly good uniform for the sake of a lowly commoner."

Tamaki abruptly straightened up, making Haruhi suspect that he had not been hurt as badly as he pretended.

"You're not a 'lowly' commoner, Haruhi," Tamaki said brightly. "And I'm starting to wonder if we should even call you a commoner… You're hardly what I consider common!"

To that, Haruhi could only blush and mumble, "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Tamaki said easily. The blond host gave his student one last little smile before abruptly turning toward the members of the Host Club.

"Now, on to the day's business! I've noticed some magazines floating around the school, and the paradise of the tropics seems to be a running theme. I think this would be the perfect chance to showcase the Host Club's versatility…" Kyouya smiled smugly, giving Haruhi a sly look, and Hikaru and Kaoru winked as Tamaki began to detail a tropical-themed day. Haruhi chuckled at his new friends, then turned his attention to the Host Club King's increasingly elaborate plans.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I'm sorry, but most of my stories are this short. If I try anything longer I usually can't get past the third chapter, and that's frustrating. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this! I hope it wasn't too cliché, as I really don't read or write for this fandom and don't know what sort of things have already been written. This fic was only to satisfy my own desire to see male!Haruhi._


End file.
